Gryffon se fait la malle
by Terry00
Summary: Harry décide, quelques jours avant son seizième anniversaire, de partir. Il en a marre d'être la gentille petite arme de Dumbledore. Mais alors qu'il se fait la malle, il est enlevé par ses ennemis. Mais sont-ils vraiment ses ennemis ? Où sont les amis dans tout ça ?


Salut tout le monde ! Je m'essaye à l'écriture mais je ne promet rien, hein ! Si vous avez des critiques constructives, des conseils, des commentaires,...je vous invite à me laisser une petite review.

Je pense que c'est de coutume ici donc voilà : Je ne reçois pas d'argent de cette histoire, tout appartient à notre déesse J.K. Rowling.

Bonne Lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

_**Gryffon se fait la malle**_

Il devait tuer Voldemort. Ok. Mais juste une petite question...comment ? Aucune idée ! Il était faible et s'en complaisait. Son parrain était mort un peu avant les vacances de sa faute par extention. Par extention parce que lui, il ne voulait pas y aller au départ.

C'étaient ses amis qui l'avaient presque obligés à y aller après leur avoir parlé de son rêve. Idiots ! Ils avaient fait tuer la seule personne qui le protégeait ! Il était encore plus vulnérable maintenant !

J'ai toujours pensé que si j'étais à Gryffondor, c'est parce que mes parents y étaient et que je voulais avoir une certaine attache à eux. Grosse erreur ! Depuis sa vie était un enfer ! Chaque année sa vie est menacée, ses amis ne le connaissaient pas, il était seul,...Et faible ! Il le savait. Et ne souhaitait nullement y remédier. Car il aimait être protégé, soumis, en dessous,...C'était son truc. Il détestait être le héro que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Bande d'idiots ! Il n'était qu'un enfant pardi !

Qui mettrait un enfant au front sans même un entraînement adéquat ?...Albus Dumbledore bien sûr ! Lui c'est le roi des idiots. Il les dirige tous tels les pions d'un échiquier géant. Le stratège d'un Stratego géant version sorcier.

Moi j'en ai marre. Dans quelques jours c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurai seize ans. Le professeur Lupin m'a prévenu, avant son départ, que j'aurai probablement un héritage magique dû à mon ascendence des Potter, une longue lignée de Sang-pur. J'ignore encore en quoi il consistera mais je me suis renseigné. Apparement il exsiste plusieurs type d'héritage magique : la variation de la puissance magique et la transformation en créature magique. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix mais il y a tellement de variantes ! C'en est effrayant !

Le lendemain de mon seizième anniversaire, des membres de l'Ordre doivent venir me chercher normalement. J'en ai pas envie. On va faire de moi une arme de guerre. Je le sais, je le sens. Il n'en est pas question. L'on va peut-être me traiter de lâche mais je vais fuir avant celà. Je pense que si je n'utilise pas la magie et que je reste en moldu le plus possible, je devrait pouvoir fuir assez facilement. Etant donné l'attention toute particulière que me porte ma famille, ce n'est pas celle-ci qui va poser problème. Non le seul problème était ce qu'il allait pourvoir faire une fois libre sans se faire découvrir.

Il lui faudrait une nouvelle identité, de l'argent moldu, un logement, un travail,...et le tout sans se faire attraper et sans qu'on se pose trop de questions à son sujet. C'est assez compliqué vu dans ce sens là.

Bah tant pis, il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner, n'est-ce pas ? C'était décidé, il allait partir dès qu'il serait prêt.

Durant les jours précedent son anniversaire, il avait échangé ses Gallions en Livres sterling et en dollars. Les dollars étant s'il arrivait à quitter le pays pour les Etats-unis. Le continent de l'autre côté de l'océan était son objectif final. Ensuite il s'était renseigné sur des petits appartements en plein centre ville de Londres. Ce serait pratique de se fondre dans la foule au cas où... Et puis étant une ville très touristique, il aurait moins de mal à trouver un petit travail où l'on ne posait pas trop de questions.

Il avait empaqueté ses maigres possessions l'avant-veille du trente-et-un juillet. Il partirait cette nuit. Il prendrait le bus jusqu'a Londres et là il prendrait une nuit à l'hôtel avant de payer l'accompte pour l'appartement.

C'était le plan. Et comme tout plan "made in Potter", il avait foiré. En effet au lieu d'arriver tranquillement à l'arrêt de bus, il avait, bien entendu, été enlevé par deux mangemorts ! Et pas des moindres : Lucius Malfoy et Théodore Nott !

La poisse ! Il ferait comment maintenant son rêve américain, hein ? Parce que lui il en avait aucune idée !

Dès leur arrivée au manoir Serpentard, les deux mangemorts l'avaient enfermé dans les cachots. Là il fallait bien avouer qu'il était mort de trouille. D'ailleurs, il tremblait des pieds à la tête sans discontinuer. Quoique ce fait était peut-être dû à la température des cachots.

On l'a laissé dans le cachot jusqu'au lendemain de l'obtention de son héritage. Et pas des moindres ! Il s'était transformé en...bah en rien en fait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas eu d'héritage, non il avait senti la magie pure circuler en lui. Non, en fait il ne persevait aucun changement. Pas qu'il puisse s'admirer dans les cachots non plus. Il ne sentait pas une augmentation ou une diminution de sa puissance magique donc, par déduction, il s'était transformé en une quelconque créature magique. De ce qu'il avait observé, la seule différence était que ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'a la naissance de ses reins. Ca ne le dérengait pas plus que ça. Il avait toujours apprécié les cheveux long sans oser essayer. Voilà chose faite.

Par contre les cachots...c'était pas le top. Quelques jours de plus ici, et c'était certain, il aurait une grippe carabinée. Non mais ils ne savent pas mettre un peu de chauffage pour leurs pauvres prisonniers ? Déjà qu'ils sont sous-alimentés, enfermés, maltraités...Il faut en plus qu'ils en deviennent malades ? Les mangemorts n'ont pas signés la charte des droits de l'hommes ou quoi ? Surement pas, non, en fait.

C'est la peur qui me fait délirer surement. Oui c'est surement ça, et le froid. Brrr il fait froid et j'ai terriblement faim ! Les repas des Dursley étaient tellement copieux et nombreux chez lui qu'il n'avait que la peau sur les os, le pauvre. Alors ce traitement aurait vite raison de lui à ce rythme là !

Quoique c'est toujours mieux de mourir comme ça que sur un champ d bataille quand même. Il n'y a pas de combats, pas de sang, pas de morts un peu partout,...Non c'était une belle mort que celle-ci.

C'était sur cette dernière pensée, qu'Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, sauveur du monde sorcier, s'endromit.

Il fut rêveillé par le bruit du grincement de la porte de sa cellule. Ils ne grincaient pas les geonts des portes ici, bien sur. Harry avait vraiment peur là. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait nullement. Pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose en arrivant ici mais disons qu'il avait un -vain- espoir que ça allait aller.

Voldemort lui-même, se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Un sourire inquiètant et carnassier ournait la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée d'être l'ennemi juré d'un Lord Noir.

- Salut Harry, comment vas tu ? demanda Voldemort presque gentiment.

Harry, trop appeuré, ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable, paralisé par la peur.

- Allons Harry, ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on se connait ! Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! Le sourire de Voldemort s'étira encore un peu plus si c'était possible sur un tel visage.

- Hum...Je vais bien, tenta Harry, un tremblement très persceptible dans la voix. Et vous ?

Harry tremblait maintenant de la tête aux pieds, serré en une petite boule. Il avait le regard fuyant et des trémolos dans la voix.

Dire que le Lord Noir fut étonné était un euphémisme. Il était choqué de ce le jeune Potter lui avait répondu. De ce qu'il en savait, le Grand Harry Potter, Gryffondor par excellence, n'avait peur de rien. Or là, on pouvait sentir la peur émaner de la petite forme au sol à des kilomètres ! Cela arrangeait bien Voldemort. Il pourrait tuer facilement son deuxième plus grand ennemi après Dumbledore.

- Hum euh m-monsieur...heu j-je...ben...tenta Harry en bafouillant lamentablement, des larmes coulant maintenant librement le long de ses joues.

- Quoi ?! répondit sèchement et brièvement son interlocuteur.

La petite boule que formait le corps de Harry sembla se rapetisser encore un peu plus. Harry prit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait pour répondre franchement au Lord.

- Je ne veux pas mourir. J'avais décidé de fuir la guerre quand Malfoy et Nott m'ont enlevés. Je ne veux tuer personne et je déteste ce que veux faire de moi Dumbledore. S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas. Je peux vous être connais des truc sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, sur Dumbledore lui-même. S'il vous plait. Je vous en supplie. J'ai toujours détesté ce qu'on faisait de moi. Je comptais aller aux Etats-Unis. Vous pouvez vérifier dans mon sac si vous voulez ! débita Harry d'une traite sans jamais relevez les yeux. Sa voix s'était légerement haussée vers la fin et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il se tut, apeuré.

Voldemort était stupéfait. Le Héro du monde magique le suppliait pour sa vie, lui disait qu'il était en train de fuir, qu'il détestait presque Dumbly ! Mais c'était génial ! Quelqu'un lui avait offert son cadeau de Noël à l'avance ? Parce qu'il adorait !

Il s'accroupi devant le corps frêle de son ennemi et lui releva la tête d'un doigt. Il le Légilimenca un peu, juste pour savoir si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Ce qui était apparement la cas.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement, de sa voix la plus douce. Si Harry en fut étonné, il n'en montra rien et répondit en fuyant son regard.

- J'ai peur. J'ai toujours eu peur. Je déteste être un Gryffondore parce qu'a cause de cela, on m'oblige à faire des choses stupides et inconsidérées. Je suis obligé de jouer un rôle. Je déteste Dumbledore pour ça. Et le Choixpeau aussi. Je devais aller à Serpentard normalement mais après il a dit que ça ferait honte à mes parents si je n'allais pas là où ils ont été. Après ça, Dumbledore me disait tout le temps quoi faire et m'obligeait à retourner tout les étés chez les Dursley. Ils...Ils me maltraitaient. Mais il s'en fichait tant que je continuais à être sa gentille petite arme de guerre. Alors je suis parti. Moi je m'en fou de ce que vous faites. Je déteste les moldus autant que vous mais on m'a obligé à être du côté de la "Lumière" soit-disant parce que c'était le mieux. Mais moi j'en ai marre. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits à cause de ce qu'on m'oblige à faire.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à la fin. Il n'avait plus conscience de celui à qui il avait parlé mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou d'avoir parlé de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Des larmes coulaient le lonf-g de ses joues sans discontinuer maintenant.

Voldemort, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il était très étonné qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt que son ennemi n'était qu'une arme de Dumbledore lors de leurs affrontement. Il sentait qu'en parlant un peu avec le garçon, il pourrait en faire un allié si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

En attendant, il allait déplacer sa jeune charge dans un endroit plus vivable pour un probable allié de taille. Sans un mot il jetta un sort de sommeil à Harry et le lévita vers la sortie. Il hésitait. Ou pouvait-il le mettre sans qu'on ne le tue pour faire "plaisir au Maître" ? Ses chambres d'invités étaient donc exclues par les allés et venues de beaucoup de mangemorts. Il pouvait toujours le mettre dans ses propres appartements pour le soigner et puis discuter avec. Bonne idée.

Harry dormit quelques heures avant de se réveiller, de bien meilleure santé que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il se souvint rapidement de sa révélation au Grand Mage Noir. Il devait l'avoir convaincu de la véracité de ses propos pour être dans un lit si confortable.

Il se releva rapidement. La chambre où il avait dormi était somptueuse. Dans les tons crèmes, elle était richement décorée sans être pompeuse. Il n'osa pas bouger au risque de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Alors il attendit sagement. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. A Privet Drive, ça lui arrivait parfois d'être obligé de rester debout pendant des heures au soleil à attendre. Attendre quoi, il ne savait pas. Alors rester confortablement installé à attendre n'était pas un problème.

Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps car une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lord Voldemort entra dans la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas bougé ? demanda-t-il montrant son étonnement.

- Je ne savait pas si je pouvais, répondit piteusement l'héritier Potter en baissant la tête.

- Et bien je te le dis, tu peux te déplacer librement dans cette pièce mais n'en sort pas. Tu peux t'occuper comme tu veux ici.

- Très bien, merci, lui répondit une petite voix.

Voldemort s'assit au pied du lit tout en fixant son petit interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, il se faisait la réflexion qu'Harry était vraiment petit pour un jeune de son âge. Il devait avoir seize ans alors qu'il en paraissait facilement douze.

- Puis-je te parler, Harry ? demanda le Lord d'une voix douce qu'il utilisait rarement.

- O-Oui oui bien sûr monsieur...répondit rapidement le garçon rougissant.

- Pourquoi t'être laissé faire comme ça toutes ces années par tout le monde ? Voldemort gardait sa voix la plus douce et bizarrement ce n'était pas difficile pour lui d'adopter ce ton gentil en face d'un Harry Potter tout effrayé.

- Ben c'est que euh...hum j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ? continua-t-il.

- De tout. D'eux. De ce qu'il me ferait. Il me l'a dit en première année. Le jour de la répartition. Il a dit que si je faisais ce qu'il me disait tout irait bien pour moi sinon...Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, toujours baissé. Mais il a menti ! J'étais toujours chez les Dursley ! Et chaque année je manquais de peu de mourir ! Menteur, manipulateur...marmonnait-il dans barbe inexistante

- Tu aurais pu fuir plus tôt, non ?

- Ils m'auraient retrouvés. Il avaient mis des sorts sur ma baguette. Je n'aurais pas pu fuir avant. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Tu sais faire ça ?! demanda le Lord Noir, très étonné.

- Oui dès que j'ai su qu'il existait une telle magie, en deuxième année, je me suis entraîné. Comme ça je pourrait fuir à la moldue et si, au cas où, j'avais un problème je pourrais utiliser la magie sans baguette. Comme ça ils ne me retrouveraient pas.

- Qui "ils" Harry ? Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du petit brun au fur et à mesure qu'il en gagnait sa confiance.

- Eux ! Les amis de Dumbledore !

- Mais encore ?

- Ben par exemple Abelfort Dumbledore, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black,Nymphadora Tonks, Mondingus Fletcher,...Je ne sais pas si les autres sont au courant mais eux j'en suis sur.

Le plus vieux était très étonné à la mention de certains noms. Comme le frère de ce bon vieux directeur ou encore ce traître de Black ainsi que le dernier mangemort fraîchement marqué : Fletcher ! Que de traîtres ! Dumpbledore doit leur avoir offert de belles récompenses à servir de bourreaux à Harry Potter.

Harry lui, s'était remit à pleurer silencieusement. Le Mage comprenais mieux pourquoi ils n'avaient pas trouvé de baguette dans les affaires du brun. C'était parce qu'elle était ses menottes, sa corde racrochée au directeur.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé Harry, dis sincèrement Voldemort, quoique remercier n'était pas son fort.

- C'est rien. Ils mériteraient de souffrir. Ils sont tous corrompu et fourbes. Je les détestes !

Après un petit temps, Harry se mit à gigoter nerveusement. D'un regard le plus vieux l'invita à s'exprimer. Rougissant, Harry s'exécuta.

- J-je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- O-On est où ? Son interlocuteur se força vivement à ne pas rire de sa gêne pour une si petite question. Il y parvint facilement après tout il était encore le plus grand mage noir de toute l'histoire !

- Dans ma chambre privée au manoir de mon ancêtre : Salazar Serpentard. Je dis par contre t'interdire de sortir de ma chambre car tout le manoir grouille de mangemorts qui souhaitent ta tête sur un plateau d'argent.

- Ah euh d'accord merci d'avoir prévenu...fit le brun la tête toujours vissée vers ses mains.

- Une autre question ?

- Bah euh...Pourquoi vous me hum...Vous ne voulez pas me tuer vous aussi ? osa-t-il finalement.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu ne souhaite me faire aucun mal, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! s'insurgea Harry en relevant la tête. Un petit sourire indescriptible naquit chez le plus vieux.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi voudrais-je bien ta mort ?

- Et bien parce que je suis Harry Potter, votre ennemi. Et que je vous ai tué quand j'étais petit et tout quoi ! il s'emportait et s'embrouillait dans ses explications ce que vit parfaitement l'autre.

- Pour te répondre franchement, tu n'es plus du tout un ennemi depuis que tu es dans ce lit. Tu ne me veux pas beaucoup de mal pour un ennemi également. Ensuite tu m'as en effet tué mais dois-je te rappeler que tu avais un an ? Tu n'étais pas du tout responsable. C'était Dumbledore qui avait lancé un puissant charme sur ta mère Lily qui, en te protégeant, l'a activé. Comme je l'ignorais à l'époque, je n'ai pas prévu me tuer moi même par accident. Ensuite le "tout", était entièrement organisé par ce manipulateur de directeur. Tu l'as dis toi même, tu ne voulais rien de tout ça.

- Il...Il m'a dit que c'était m'a faute...Que je vous avais tué ! Il m'a fait culpabiliser toutes ces années alors que c'était lui le fautif ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Mais c'est...C'est ignoble de faire croire à un enfant de onze ans que c'est un meurtrier !

"Il pense qu'il est un meurtrier ?" s'étonna mentalement le plus agé.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

- Qu'il était en cause ? Non ! Et quand je lui ai demandé pour ne pas retourner chez les Dursley, il m'a dit que je devait payer d'une certaine manière votre meurtre, que si j'y retournais, je serais un peu racheté ! Sinon je n'y serais jamais retourné ! Ils...je ne voulais pas y retourner moi...Sa phrase n'était plus que murmures sur la fin.

Voldemort était bouche bée. Il savait bien que ce vieux fou citronné n'était qu'un vil manipulateur mais de là à faire ça à un gosse ?! Même chez ses mangemorts, qui étaient les soient-disant "Ténèbres", ils ne faisaient pas ça !

Sans réfléchir, il posa la main sur l'épaule du plus petit, qui sanglotait. Ce n'eut pas pas l'effet escompté car il recula vivement, la peur marquant vivement tout ces gestes.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal Harry.

- Pardon..désolé...je ne le referai plus Oncle Vernon...pardon...répétait Harry dans une litanie sans fin tout en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Le Lord Noir était plus énervé qu'autre chose. Que lui avaient fait ces moldus immondes ?! Il se reprit vivement et retenta d'approcher le plus jeune. Sans lui le choix, il le pris fortement dans ses bras.

Très crispé au début, Harry se surpris à se détendre dans ces bras chauds et réconfortants. Il repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait et du fait que Voldemort le prenait dans ses bras. Bien que très étonné, il ne bougea pas et profita du câlin.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, le Lord s'écarta un peu sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Ca va ? Un petit acquiescement lui répondit.

- Je te ferai plus jamais de mal, sois-en sûr. Un regard émeraude profond, étonné lui répondit.

- Je t'en fais la promesse sorcière. Je suppose que tu en connais la valeur. Sache juste que tu es la deuxième que je fais de toute ma vie. La première étant réalisée bien sûr.

- Quelle était la première ? la question fusa sans qu'Harry puisse la retenir. C'était trop important.

- Je n'étais fait la promesse sorcière que je tuerais de mes propres mains mon père. Je l'ai fait dès que j'ai su.

Bien qu'Harry aurait dû être dégoutté, il en fut soulagé. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait tenu parole, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. C'était un énorme soulagement. Harry fit un resplendissant sourire à son ancien ennemi. Bien que celui-ci n'en avait pas l'habitude, il lui fit un petit mais sincère sourire.

- Maintenant je fais quoi ? osa Harry

- Comment ça ?

- Ben je veux dire je fais quoi de la journée. Vous avez des choses importantes à faire en dehors je suppose, donc moi je fais quoi ?

- J'ai en effet des "choses" importantes mais je suis quand même souvent dans mes appartements. Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'a t'instruire. J'ai une bibliothèque richement fournie, si tu aimes lire. J'aimerais aussi que tu me dises ce que tu sais de l'Ordre, finit-il en s'asseyant plus confortablement, contre les coussins du lit, le bras gauche toujours sur les épaules de son petit protégé.

Ils discutèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Harry racontant ce qu'il savait, Voldemort expliquant certaines choses secrètes au plus jeune. Harry s'endormit sur l'épaule de son aîné sans s'en rendre compte. Bien que celui-ci en était fort peu habitué, il se laissa faire et en apprécia même l'instant.

C'est ainsi que débuta une belle et franche amitié. Harry restant tout le temps dans la chambre du Lord à étudier. Le Lord travaillant la matinée et le début d'après-midi puis revenant dans ses quartiers pour parler avec le plus jeune de tout et n'importe quoi. La nuit ils dormaient ensemble. Parfois Voldemort devait réveiller son protégé d'un cauchemar alors ils finissaient la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un jour, alors qu'Harry étudiait près du feu car le temps de novembre l'y obligeait, le château entier subit une grande secousse. Harry, très effrayer posa le livre en hâte sur la petite table et courût vers la porte de ses appartements dans l'espoir que Voldemort vienne lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Il attendit ainsi une bonne demi heure avant de voir de la fumée noire passer sous la porte. Paniqué, il décida de sortir lui même de la chambre rejoindre le Lord.

C'était la première fois qu'il sortait. Il ne connaissait rien du château mais considérant l'épaisse fumée noire arrivant de l'escalier à droite, il courut dans le couloir vers la gauche.

Il ne rencontra personne en descendant à l'étage inférieur. Une odeur de brûlé lui obstrua la gorge mais il continua sa route. Ses yeux piquaient fortement. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer lorsqu'un mangemort arriva en face de lui. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues et son air affreusement paniqué ne lui donnaient pas excellente mine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Où est Lord Voldemort s'il vous plait ? sa voix avec plus l'air désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais tant pis.

- Tu crois que je vais te répondre, Harry Potter ? cracha l'autre. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, d'autres arrivèrent.

- Ils ont tout cramé de ce côté là McNair, faut passer par l'aile Est, le Maître y est !

- On passe par où ?

- Ils sont où les autres ?

- Quelqu'un sait si se sont les membres de l'Ordre qui ont fait ça ?

- Il parait que c'était pour venir chercher le gamin, n'importe quoi !

Les mangemorts arrivaient de plus en plus et s'arrêtaient tous au moment d'arriver près d'eux.

- Hey mais t'es Harry Potter ! Stupefix !

Il se laissa faire car il pensait qu'ils pourraient l'amener à Voldemort ainsi. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent après être passé par la moitié du château. Arrivé sur la cour extérieure, se tenait Lord Voldemort en proie à un combat avec Albus Dumbledore. Les mangemorts se mirent à combattre les membres de L'Orde du Phoenix. Harry fut laissé, stupefixé, aux portes du château. Se déplaçant, Dumbledore le vit suivit de peu par son Némésis.

Voyant son état, le directeur lui lança un "Finite Incantatem" dès qu'il le put.

- Harry vient ! On est venu te sauver ! Vient mon garçon !

Harry trembla des pieds à la tête à l'appellation abhorrée. Il se déplaça silencieusement vers Voldemort et se plaça légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître et un meurtrier Potter ! cracha alors le directeur. Tous se retournèrent vers eux, arrêtant leurs propres combats. Ils étaient tous étonné de la tournure des événements.

- N-Non c'est vous le meurtrier Dumbledore ! Vous avez tué mes parents ! Vous aviez lancé l'Imperium à Peter Petigrew ce soir là !

- Oh non Harry, mon enfant, ce ne sont que des mensonges, reviens mon garçon !

Voldemort vit très nettement le tremblement de son protégé au "mon garçon". Il comprit bien dès choses à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'Harry avait pu subir aux mains de ce vieux fou citronné.

- Dumbledore, ne l'approchez pas ! tonna-t-il

- Oh mais tu t'es enfin des amis, gamin ! Ahah rit-il d'un rire de dément qu'on n lui connaissait pas, lui, le papy gâteux.

- Assez parlé le vieux ! Crucio ! Le combat redémarra. Harry se cachant derrière son ami. Les autres personnes sur le champ de bataille regardant la bataille finale avidement.

Le combat était de forces égales. Harry avait peur pour le Lord.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses mains dans le dos de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide. Voldemort senti alors une montée soudaine de puissance. Ne pensant pas plus, il lança un "Avada Kedavra" fatal à son ennemi. Les mangemorts autour capturaient les "enfants de la Lumière" le plus vite possible.

Voldemort était stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé ? Il chercha Harry du regard. Il le trouva couché derrière lui, évanoui. Il le secoua énergiquement. Il fallait qu'il apprene la bonne nouvelle ! Mais Harry ne sembla pas se réveiller. Inquiet, le Lord lui lanca une batterie de sort. Il découvrit qu'il avait juste un énorme déficit de magie. Ainsi c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait gagné la guerre ?

Voldemort lança un simple sort de rétablissement magique et Harry reprit connaissance. Dès qu'il vit celui pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, accroupi près de lui, il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Voldemort, se moquant du monde extérieur lui rendit. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur les joues du Survivant lorsqu'il compris que la guerre était finie, si le Lord le regardait, en vie.

De suite celui-ci le prit vivement dans ses bras. Son étreinte lui fut rendue par le petit corps frêle sous lui. Sans plus réfléchir, il plongea son regard sang dans celui émeraude du plus petit.

Harry ne comprit rien après cela. Il se plongea dans ce regard carmin et raprocha lentement le visage du Lord du sien. Voldemort l'embrassa d'abord délicatement. Ses lèvres frôlant légèrement celles de son -maintenant- compagnon. Le baiser s'embrasa rapidement. Le petit bisou devint vite un bon gros French Kiss dans les règles de l'art. Le tout sous les sifflements et les acclamations des mangemorts.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, le tout sans toujours rien comprendre, Harry Potter devint officiellement Harry Voldemort pour la communauté sorcière. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'a la paix l'obtint auprès de son ancienne Némésis. Et il en était très heureux. D'ailleurs il s'entendait très bien avec Draco Malfoy depuis, bizarrement.

Il ne se posait plus de question. Il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait. D'ailleurs, les mangemorts lui avaient offert en cadeau de mariage la plus belle séance de torture sur moldus auquel il n'ait jamais assisté. Celle des Dursley bien sur.

La vie était tellement belle désormais sous le règne de Lord Voldemort, son -désormais-mari.


End file.
